Hungry Intellect
い |romaji = Hidarui Zunou|user = Chishiki Kentanka|quirk type = Mutant|quirk range = Self/Long}} Description Hungry Intellect is a Mutant-Type Quirk that is the result of the combination of the parent Quirks Total Octopus and Mind Hack. This Quirk grants the user an octopus-like head bearing milky white eyes and four tendrils that lead to a beak-like mouth that hides an incredibly sharp retractable needle that is connected to the brain and used to drain the knowledge and memories of an organism. This is then added to the user's brain, making the user more intelligent depending on the state of an organism's brain. In order to drain a victim's mind, the needle has to make physical contact with the brain. Once that happens, the needle sends a disruptive electric pulse that transfers the contents of the victim's brain to the user. Leaving the victim brain dead with rare cases of a victim surviving with severe amnesia. That aside, the user bears a rather frail physique making the user easily toppled by even a child when it comes to physicality. On the other end of the spectrum, the user's brain is highly developed, to the point that even supercomputer processing speed pales in comparison to the user's mind. As a result of the user's enhanced brain, the user is capable of tapping into his/her own psionic powers that every sentient creature is given at birth. This gifts the user the abilities of telepathy, mild telekinesis, and a decent psychic shield at birth. The advantages of this Quirk include incredible intellect and psychic powers. This makes the user an incredibly difficult threat to deal with already. If that wasn't enough, this Quirk is progressive, meaning that the user can perpetually get more intelligent and psionically potent. In order to become more psionically potent, the user must drain the minds of spiritual individuals such as mediums and monks. Alongside that, the user gains the ability of mind-based Quirks upon draining their user's mind. Meaning that if the user drains the brain of a Quirk user who can manipulate reality using only his/her mind, the user of this Quirk gains that ability. Alongside that, individuals with such Quirks give an ever larger psionic boost to the user's powers than does spiritual individuals. In order to gain more intelligence, the user must drain the brain of an intelligent individual in order to prevent the gathered information from conflicting with the already present information. As a result of the enhanced mind, the user is highly resistant to mind manipulating Quirks. The disadvantages of this Quirk include the strikingly frail physical body with the only powerful things on the user's body, aside from the brain, being the four tendrils that are used to hold victims in place while their brain is being drained. Speaking of which, the needle the user uses to drain minds has to make contact with the brain. Contact anywhere else does not allow the user to harvest the contents of the brain. This also means that the user has to be in close range to a target, which can be risky for the user considering the frail physique granted by this Quirk. Physicality aside, the user has to be careful in choosing which brain to drain. Draining the minds of the dull or stupid can cause internal conflict within the user's mind, causing some information to become corrupt. In order to correct these mistakes, the user must enter a slumber that lasts proportional to the quantity of corrupted information. This will cause an excruciating headache whenever the user wakes up that lasts proportional to the amount of information that was corrupted. When the mind of the mad is drained, the user becomes erratic and unstable, causing psionic energies to run rampant and burst from the user's head. This causes the user to lose some of his/her psionic potency and can even result in the loss of one of his/her psychic powers. On another note, if, for some reason, the user's mind-based abilities are sealed, the user is basically defenseless. Parent Quirks Total Octopus This Quirk belongs to Chishiki's mother. This is a Transformation-Type Quirk that allows the user to either fully or partially transform into any species of octopus. This Quirk is primarily used for self defense as octopi are capable of incredible camouflage and potent venom in the case of the Blue-Ringed Octopus. Mind Hack This Quirk belongs to Chishiki's father. This is a Mutant-Type Quirk that gives the user a needle-like apparatus that is held in the left arm of the user. This needle, upon making contact with the spine or brain, can read the thoughts of an individual. The needle, being as thin as it is, causes minimal damage to both the spine and the brain. Minor Quirk Effects Due to having a beak for a mouth, the user can have difficulty eating tough foods as the user is incapable of chewing. The user is incredibly light as compared to others of the same height. If the tendrils on the face are damaged or severed, they will regenerate. The user loses a finger on both hands as a result of this Quirk. The user's actual voice may sound odd due to having a beak for a mouth. Category:Quirks Category:Mutant Quirks